


Surprise Surprise

by Stylnfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Masturbation, Oral, Smut, dom ashton is just so hot, dom!ashton, dominant ashton, mmmm smut, nerd!ashton, nerdy ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns to you and asks, “Want to maybe hang out a my house for a bit? I have the heater on so its nice and warm in there. I have something for you. For your birthday. Only if you want to, of course.”</p>
<p>You smiled up at him and gripped his hand a little tighter. “Yea sure, i’d like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

The way his lips pulled across his teeth was something that belonged in a damn toothpaste commercial. They were a bit crooked but, perfect in a way. Perfectly crooked. His Hair was a light brown and curly, usually brushed back with gel but tonight, it was curly and soft, spilling in front of his eyes, occasionally ruffling it up so he could see properly. His eyes were a mix of colors; green, brown, hell there was even a bit of gold in there. You never really noticed because his glasses were always in the way at school.Admittedly he was a bit of a nerd. Always shy, hovering next to the lockers with his books against his chest and head down.

One day at school, some douche bags pushed him and he dropped his books, papers littering the floor. No one offered to help him so you walked over to him and started picking up his things. He looks up at you, almost a frightened look in his eyes. 

"Don't let those jerks get you, they're just low-lives with nothing else better to do than to pick on others. I'm Brooke by the way." 

"I-I'm Ashton."

Since that day, you and Ashton have gone on a few dates and every single one has been absolutely wonderful. He was so much fun and you wish everyone could see this side of him. He took you out tonight because it was your birthday and he said he had wanted to do something special for you. 

As the two of you were heading to his car, he takes you hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing it tentatively. You have kissed before, but this kiss on your hand was different. More gentle and almost expressed nervousness. 

He turns to you and asks, "Want to maybe hang out a my house for a bit? I have the heater on so its nice and warm in there. I have something for you. For your birthday. Only if you want to, of course."

You smiled up at him and gripped his hand a little tighter. "Yea sure, i'd like that." 

You get to his house and notice how big it really is. It's not a mansion but it's not exactly small. It was beautiful inside and smelled of cinnamon, just in time for the holidays. 

"Wow, your house is incredible Ashton."

"Thank you, babe." he says as he takes off your jacket and puts it over a chair. 

"C'mon, lets go to my room. There's nothing interesting in here besides food and vegemite."

"That you entertain me for a while if i'm being honest. Food is life." Ashton chuckles

His room is covered in posters of all sorts of bands: blink-182, sleeping with sirens, girls like boys, everything. You see on the floor there is a grey shirt that has My Little Ponies on it. You hoold it up and lift an eyebrow. 

"What can i say? I'm punk rock."

"Not even close, my friend." you throw the shirt a him, laughing.

Ashton walks over to you and pushes you lightly against his bedroom door, leaning down to press his lips to yours gently. Your mouths mold together and move in sweet synchronization. His hands come up to your hips to pin you to the door. As you tangle your fingers in his soft, fluffy hair, he stands closer to you and starts grinding. You open your mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside and massage your own. He slides a hand up your side and grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head to the side slowly and moves his mouth to your neck. Ashton bites at your neck leaving marks and licks over them. Leaning your head to the side, you moan and try to move your hips to grind back but he's still has you pinned. He goes back to your mouth and kiss you harder, faster, more needy. He pulls your lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it roughly. 

"I wanna see you strip for me baby. Now." he tells you breathlessly. There's a hint of dominance in his voice that takes you by surprise. What also takes you by surprise is that it turned you on. Hard. You blink at him for a few seconds, not quite registering what he just said. 

"Now." he sqeezes your hips harder for emphasis and the look in his eyes is dark and lustful. 

"O-Okay." He smirks at you and walks over to his bed, pulling off his shirt on the way over. You look at him and play with the hem of your shirt. , teasing him and pulling down instead of off. 

"Brooke, don't you play with me.  
"Aw, where's the fun in that?" you cock your head to the side and smile. Playing with him. 

He glares at you, taking in a sharp breath and makes his hands into a fist. You decide to give him what he wants and slowly take off your shirt, letting it hang off your finger for a second and let it drop. 

Ashton unbuttons his pants and slides them down his thighs letting them pool around his ankles. You reach for your own jeans, turning around as you pull them down so he gets a good view of your ass. Pulling them down, you bend over and look at him from over your shoulder and see he has his hand in his briefs, stroking himself slowly and staring at you. There is a jolt of electricity that shocks your body as you watch him. He looks so hot doing that to himself and it makes you giddy knowing that you are the one to do that.  
"Come here." he crooks a finger at you and smirks. He's still stroking himself,and all you can think about is having him in your mouth, weighing down on your tongue. 

You stand in front of him and wait for his next command. 

"I want you to get on your pretty little knees and suck me off, nice and slow alright?" he not so much as asks but tells you. 

You nod, loving every second of his dominant side. Fuck it's so hot. 

"I didn't quite hear you, baby."

"Yes Ashton." he smiles at you, caressing your cheek with the back of his knuckles before tangling his fingers in your hair. 

You pull off his briefs and see him still stroking himself. He stops and you wrap your hand around him, pulling and tugging before taking him in. You lick the tip of his cock and lap up the pre-cum that's dripping down and relish the sweet and sour taste of him. Putting him in your mouth, you get him slicked up with as much spit as possible before taking him all in.  
"Oh yes, that's it baby, take all of me in, yes." he moans out as he drops his head back. When he hits the back of your throat, his grip on your hair tightens and he holds you there not letting you move. You swallow around him and relax to make more room. 

"Ohhh fuck, yes your mouth feels so fucking good," his voice deep and gravely. He starts moving your head up and down at a faster pace and guides you down his length. You let him take over because fuck, its the sexiest thing you've ever experienced.  
"You're doing so well baby, taking me so good." he praises as he disentangles his hands from your hair and puts them on the bed next to him. He starts thrusting up into your mouth and you just sit there and take. Take all of him and love every second of it. He's not exactly small so it's a challenge but he tastes so good that you don't want to stop. You send vibrations down his cock by humming around him and you can feel him shudder.  
"B-Brooke, stop. I don't want to come like this."  
You eep going despite his plead because you want to taste the sweet, salty fluid on your tongue.  
"Please," he says. Nope there is no way you're going to stop. A few more bobs of your head and he is exploding into you mouth. You swallow it the best you can but some dribbles out onto your lips. Coming off him with a slight pop, you lick your lips and look up at him. His hair is disheveled and his chest is rising and falling quickly with his heavy breaths. He reaches a hand out and wipes the cum off your lips with his thumb and puts it in front of your mouth. 

"Suck it off." 

You take his thumb in your mouth and lick it off, sucking slightly. 

"You didn't listen to me, now you're going to get it."

Suddenly, he's picking you up and flinging you onto the bed, catching you by surprise. You let out a little yelp and giggle but that giggling stops when you see the look in his eyes. It's a dangerous, deadly look and he seems as though he is about to utterly destroy you. He rips your underwear off and throws them across the room. Laying down on his stomach between your legs, he puts them over his shoulders and puts his hands on your hips and digs his fingers in them, surely to leave marks that will be visible tomorrow. 

He immediately goes to put his tongue in your entrance and licks around your folds. You arch your back and writhe at the feeling. He traces his tongue everywhere but your clit.  
"Ashton," you say pleadingly. 

"No, you're under my control now. You're going to pay for making me finish when I said not to." He replies, his lips moving against you as he talks. 

Finally, he touches your clit with his tongue but just barely. He swirls tiny circles, making you ache for more pressure. You try to move your hips up to his mouth but his grip on you is strong and unyielding. You moan in frustration because it feels so fucking good but you want more and he's not giving it to you. After what seems like hours of him teasing the shit out of you, you feel your gut twisting in knots from your impending orgasm and Ashton can feel you tremble under fingertips. 

"You don't get to finish like this baby, no way." he says to you. 

You whine and pull your brows together. Am I seriously pouting right now? Hell yea you are, you were so close to orgasm and then he stops. As you're thinking about wanting to finish, Ashton rams into you, knocking the headboard back against the wall and creating a loud thud.  
"Oh fuck!" you cry out. He fill you up so nicely and he feels so good. You automatically bring your hands to his back and rake your nails down it, leaving red marks that are going to be there for days. 

"You think you can just not listen to me? Think again baby. I am in control." he says as he thrusts into you. Your mind is fuzzy and you are completely blissed out. You would never have guessed that Ashton had a his side to him. A shy, polite nerd, who never likes extra attention and keeps his head down to himself, turns out to have a control kink and really knows what he's doing in bed. Fuck. 

Each of his thrusts send you further and further to the edge and you don't know how much longer you can postpone it. Just as you think that, His thrusts get sloppier and less controlled. 

"Oh shit, i'm gonna come. Gonna come all over your chest baby." he's breathless and sounds utterly wrecked and its music to your ears. 

A few more thrusts and you are sent over the edge, your walls contracting around him and your heels digging into his lower back.

"Ashton!" 

He pulls out and comes, spilling hot, white ropes across your stomach and chest. 

"Brooke, oh god. Oh my god." he strokes himself through his orgasm before collapsing beside you. He swipes two fingers across your stomach, collecting some of his cum and brings them to your mouth and you gladly close your mouth around them, tasting him. He grabs a tissue from his nightstand and cleans you off. 

"Happy birthday, Brooke." he grins at you wildly. 

"That was...interesting. Holy shit. To be honest it did not expect that from you."

He just shrugs and pulls you in so that hes cradling you, your head facing his chest. His fingers are racing light patterns on your back and youre about to fall asleep when he says,"I think i might be in love with you."

You open your eyes and take in what he just said. You look up at him and realize, "I think i'm in love with you too."

He kisses you gently and hugs you tighter, bringing you impossibly closer. 

This might possibly be the best birthday ever.


End file.
